No quiero volver solo
by Audrey J. Garbowsky
Summary: ¿Cual es el origen de nuestro deseo? ¿Surge de adentro o del exterior? La atracción no aparece solo con la visión, aunque siempre la asociamos a ella. Blaine no ve, no a visto y no verá nunca a nadie, y sin embargo algo está naciendo en su interior. One-shot basado en el cortometraje de Daniel Ribeiro "Eu não quero voltar sozinho". Blaine x Sam. Amistad Blaine-Tina.


La trama de este one-shot es la misma que la del cortometraje de Daniel Ribeiro "Eu não quero voltar sozinho", en mi opinión, muy recomendable. Y los personajes, obviamente, pertenecen a FOX y Ryan Murphy. Yo sólo he mezclado ambas cosas. Espero que os guste.

No quiero volver solo

Silencio, un silencio sepulcral que envolvía toda la clase mientras Blaine buscaba con sus manos las teclas de su máquina de escribir y repasaba mentalmente cada uno de los datos que su profesor acababa de explicar. Silencio que se rompió repentinamente cuando empezó a pulsar una tecla tras otra a gran velocidad, transcribiendo todas esas enseñanzas en unos apuntes que sólo él podría leer.

El rápido repiqueteo de los dedos de Blaine y el ruido que se escuchaba cada vez que acababa de escribir una linea provocó que casi todos los chicos presentes en la clase cruzasen miradas y, en un pacto mudo, aceptasen repetir una broma ya conocida, tanto por los alumnos como por el profesor.

Una vez más, Blaine llenó por completo una zona horizontal de la hoja y, justo cuando su mano derecha comenzaba a empujar esa barra metálica para continuar escribiendo el párrafo siguiente, todos sus compañeros dijeron a coro "sube". Todos menos Tina, que se enfrento a ellos y les exigió que dejaran de hacer burlas que ella creía que molestaban a Blaine, aunque a él se le escapaba una sonrisa, la misma que siempre surgía en su rostro cuando le hacían esa ya gastada broma.

También el profesor Schuester exigió a sus alumnos silencio mientras dejaba que el chico recién llegado, Sam, saliera frente a todos sus compañeros para presentarse.

No fue capaz de mucho, la timidez pudo con él y solo se atrevió a saludar y decir su nombre. Después de eso, como si de una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos se tratara, todos repitieron el saludo y, sin motivo aparente, empezaron a bombardearlo con bolitas de papel.

Blaine no entendía muy bien el porque de las risas de sus compañeros ni el de los gritos del profesor y rápidamente empezó a palparle el brazo a su compañera de pupitre, pidiendo una explicación. Tras esta el timbre sonó y casi todos los alumnos escaparon lo más rápido posible de la ira de su profesor que, frustrado, también abandono la clase donde solo quedaron Tina, Blaine y Sam.

La chica ayudo a su amigo a recoger sus apuntes y, una vez habían acabado, le ofreció su brazo izquierdo del que Blaine se agarró. Cuando ya estaban por salir de clase, ella sintió compasión por el nuevo y, girándose, le preguntó donde vivía. Casualidades del destino, la casa de Sam se encontraba en la misma calle que la de Blaine, así que decidieron ir juntos.

Cuando ya se encontraban frente la casa del moreno este le entrego las llaves a su amiga mientras Sam lo observaba curioso. Una vez la puerta estaba abierta, Blaine se despidió de Tina con un suave beso en la mejilla y de Sam con un apretón de manos, aunque por algún motivo, eso les supo a poco a los dos.

* * *

"Te lo digo yo, Rachel te ha estado mirando durante todo el examen... Por eso ha sido la última en entregar." Tina estaba sentada en el suelo hablando mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Blaine que, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de esta, negaba ante el comentario de su amiga.

"Ya sabes que no me interesa." susurró Blaine.

"Bueno, ella tal vez no, pero ¿no hay nadie que te guste?" preguntó la chica mirando curiosa a su amigo "No, ¿no?, o al menos no me has contado nada... Aunque soy tu mejor amiga. Merezco saber estas cosas, yo siempre te cuento sobre los chicos que me gustan..."

"Hace tiempo que no me hablas de nadie. Desde Mike, que yo recuerde."

"No me hables de ese idiota." suplicó la asiática a su amigo en el mismo momento en que dejaba de acariciar su cabeza para centrarse en su cuello.

"¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?" Sam interrumpía la conversación tímidamente. Tina le ofreció sitio al lado de Blaine a la vez que obligaba a este a incorporarse y abandonar esa cómoda posición.

"Hey, ¿ya conoces la escuela?" preguntó el chico al rubio mientras intentaba arreglarse el pelo que suponía que Tina habría despeinado.

"Bueno, ya encontré la biblioteca..." Sam le enseño un libro a Blaine, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo inútil que había sido ese gesto y volvió a dejarlo al en su mochila. "¿Como os a ido el examen?" Pregunto intentando disimular su error.

"Creo que bien, o al menos mejor que a Rachel." Tina comentó eso con humor a la vez que empujaba suavemente a Blaine haciendo referencia a su conversación anterior.

"Y a ti, ¿como te ha ido?" pregunto Sam mirando fijamente al moreno.

"Bueno..." se encogió de hombros "¿a ti?"

"Siempre me han gustado las matemáticas, así que..." respondió Sam con una sonrisa mientras intentaba separar sus ojos de los de Blaine.

"Entonces podrías ayudarle" dijo entusiasta Tina, mientras abrazaba a Blaine por la cintura "Es muy malo con los números..."

"Sí, ya me gustaría verte a ti resolviendo ecuaciones en Braille." respondió el chico bastante ofendido.

"Podemos estudiar juntos para el próximo examen." propuso intentando relajar el ambiente. Y Blaine sonrió al escuchar esa idea en la voz de Sam.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas antes del siguiente examen durante las cuales Blaine, Sam y Tina iban juntos a estudiar a casa del primero. Semanas durante las cuales los dos chicos fueron descubriendo cosas del otro y durante las cuales empezó a nacer una curiosidad en Blaine que no había sentido nunca antes.

Curiosidad por saber como era Sam, no psicológicamente, porque durante esos últimos días lo había conocido a la perfección en ese aspecto, más bien físicamente y, por desgracia, nunca tendría las facultades necesarias para poder verle.

"¿Cómo es Sam?" pero Tina sí las tenia, por eso aprovecho ese momento a solas con ella para preguntarle por la apariencia de su nuevo amigo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestiono Tina mientras ojeaba despreocupada un libro que acababan de prestarle.

"Ya sabes, ¿qué ves cuando lo miras?" Blaine intentaba plantear sus dudas sin levantar sospechas de porque quería saber todo eso, ya que el mismo lo desconocía.

"Pues es rubio, más o menos un palmo más alto que tu, puede que un poco más..." Tina cerro el libro y entrecerró los ojos, exprimiendo su memoria para recordar los rasgos de su compañero. " Tiene unos labios y una boca bastante grandes, y los ojos verdes, creo... Es más bien paliducho y bueno, tiene muy buen cuerpo." Tina volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a Blaine, y al chico que se acercaba por detrás de él. "Y ahí viene..."

"¿De qué habláis?" Sam se posiciono al lado de Blaine, quien giro la cabeza donde intuía que debía estar el chico y le sonrió.

"De nada en concreto, ¿vamos?" Tina le ofreció el brazo izquierdo a Blaine que cómo siempre le agarró con la mano mientras Sam les seguía en silencio, observando la escena con cariño.

Estuvieron andando juntos, alejándose del instituto hasta llegar enfrente la casa de Tina, que se encontraba a unas manzanas de distancia de la de Blaine y Sam.

"Tina, ¿Tú no vives por aquí?" Blaine le preguntó frenando lentamente el paso hasta acabar los tres parados en la acera.

"Si, justo aquí al lado." respondió la chica, haciendo un curioso bailoteo con las piernas.

"Si quieres puedo llevar yo a Blaine hasta su casa." propuso Sam con timidez.

"No, tranquilo, puedo ir con vosotros sin problema..."

"A mí me va bien, Tina" musitó Blaine ansioso por saber lo que sería estar a solas con Sam, sin Tina de por medio.

"Vale, mejor. Necesito ir al baño..." Tina besó la mejilla de ambos chicos antes de despedirse de ellos y ir rápidamente a su hogar.

Blaine agarró el brazo derecho de su nuevo acompañante, sintiéndose extraño por algún motivo. Después de unos segundos quietos y en silencio, el chico movió al rubio hasta colocarlo en el otro lado, agarrando así su brazo izquierdo.

"Así mejor... ¿vamos?" preguntó Blaine volviendo a notar la comodidad a la que estaba acostumbrado, o incluso más.

"Por supuesto." dijo Sam, recuperando la marcha que habían abandonado y sin poder parar de mirar a su acompañante.

* * *

De nuevo silencio en la clase, y esta vez Blaine no iba a interrumpirlo tomando apuntes, básicamente por que ya había acabado con ellos y ahora permanecía quieto y callado escuchando la respiración de sus compañeros y los pasos de su profesor.

"Muy bien, ahora aprovecharemos que acabamos de hablar de Grecia para hacer unos trabajos en parejas..." empezó a explicar este mientras Tina ya zarandeaba ilusionada a Blaine que, pesé alegrarse de hacer el trabajo con su amiga, se preguntaba con quien lo haría Sam "Pero quiero que las parejas sean de chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas, ya que vosotros lo haréis sobre Esparta y vosotras sobre Atenas..."

Tina dejo quieto a su amigo para que su zarandeo se viera sustituido por el del rubio que se sentaba justo detrás y que rápidamente sustituyo su papel como compañera. Y esta vez Blaine sí que sonrío sin ningún otro tipo de pensamiento ocupando su mente.

La chica lo vio y, muerta de envidia aparto la mirada buscando alguien que hiciera pareja con ella en ese trabajo, ya que le habían quitado a su compañero habitual.

* * *

"¿Hoy no subes con nosotros?" preguntó Sam a Tina, con Blaine agarrado a él y ella mirándolos con cierta rabia.

"No, tengo que ir con Rachel a la biblioteca por lo del trabajo... ¿vosotros dónde lo haréis?"

"En mi casa." respondió Blaine con una sonrisa traviesa que hechizo a Sam y despertó aún más celos en Tina. Que se despidió de ellos y se alejo, intentando no pensar en lo que creía que estaba pasando.

"¿Siempre has sido así?" soltó Sam después de llevar un rato andando camino la casa de Blaine, intentando resolver una duda que tenia desde el día en que lo conoció.

"¿Así cómo?¿Bajito o... ciego?" preguntó Blaine con un poco de humor, dandole a entender al rubio que no le molestaba hablar del tema.

"Ciego..."

"Desde que nací."

"¿Y no te molesta?" ahora que Sam tenía vía libre para hablar de ese tema que se pensaba que era tabú quería preguntar todo lo que le rondaba.

"Bueno, a veces me enfado con el mundo. Pero todo tiene su lado bueno..." comentó Blaine, inclinando un poco la cabeza. "La gente te hace más favores."

"Entonces, ¿nunca has visto la cara de Tina?" volvió a preguntar Sam después de unos segundos de silencio.

"No, nunca"

"Es gracioso, porque creo que le gustas..." dijo Sam, intentando chinchar un poco a su amigo.

"Claro que le gusto, somos amigos."

"Digo que creo que le gustas de un modo, ya sabes..." precisó el rubio al ver que el otro no captaba sus bromas.

"Callate, hombre." interrumpió Blaine antes de que el otro llegara a decir más.

"Te mira de un modo que..." continuo molestando Sam con una sonrisa.

"Dejalo." exigió dándole un golpe al brazo al que estaba cogido.

"Última pregunta, ¿ella a ti no te gusta?"

"No." negó rápidamente Blaine a la vez que se paraban frente a su casa.

"Ya abro yo, dejame las llaves... " murmuro Sam mientras Blaine se soltaba de su brazo para buscar entre sus bolsillos.

"¿Lo ves?" preguntó a la vez que le ofrecía su llavero.

"¿El que?"

"Favores..." dijo Blaine mientras los dos se adentraban en su casa dispuestos a una tarde de estudio.

* * *

Sam observaba en silencio como Blaine se cambiaba agilmente de camiseta. Hacia apenas unos segundos que se habían adentrado en su cuarto para hacer el trabajo y Sam no acababa de sentirse cómodo. Era la primera vez que estaban allí a solas y a esto se le sumaba el hecho de que en ese momento estaba viendo la espalda desnuda de Blaine.

Trago saliva.

No era capaz de descifrar muy bien que le provocaba esa imagen, y tampoco entendía el porque. Por eso mismo aparto la mirada cuando Blaine se giro hacía el, aún sin ponerse la camiseta.

"Hace mucho calor en tu cuarto, Blaine" murmuro Sam, sin ser consciente de que ese comentario podría ser mal interpretado. Afortunadamente, Blaine era bastante inocente en ese aspecto y sonrío mientras se ponia una camiseta limpia.

"Eso es porque aún llevas la sudadera."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Sam empezando a quitarse esa chaqueta que le estaba haciendo sudar. O al menos a la que podía culpar de su calor repentino.

"Uh... ¿Cómo lo sabrá?" dijo Blaine riéndose un poco de su compañero y su confusión.

Sam dejo su chaqueta en la silla que había colocada justo al lado del escritorio y se seco con la mano algo nervioso las gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por la frente.

"Blaine, me gustaría ir al baño..." susurró Sam deseando refrescarse con un poco de agua fria.

"Claro, saliendo de mi cuarto segunda puerta a la derecha." le indicó Blaine sentándose en la silla y dejando la chaqueta en el escritorio junto al ordenador con el que iban a hacer el trabajo.

Una vez había oído a Blaine alejarse se quedo unos segundos en silencio rozando el teclado y intentando reprimir sus instintos. Pero fue incapaz. No podía ver a Sam, por eso quería conocer a la perfección los otros rasgos de este. Su voz ya la reconocía sin ningún problema y ya había aconseguido acariciar disimuladamente su brazo cuando iban juntos. Pero nunca había conseguido diferenciar su olor por encima de los otros que le rodeaban.

Por eso aprovecho ese momento para llevarse la chaqueta cerca de su rostro aspirando con fuerza el aroma de su amigo. Y sonrió al sentir que era tan agradable como imaginaba.

Sonrió del mismo modo que Sam, quien lo había visto todo desde el marco de la puerta.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba en su habitual postura con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Tina mientras esta jugueteaba con su pelo y cantaba. Pero esta vez no estaban en el instituto, sino que estaban en casa de él esperando a que Sam apareciera para acabar el trabajo de Esparta.

"¿Soy guapo?" preguntó Blaine sin motivo aparente.

"Para mí sí, Blaine. Yo creo que eres muy guapo." respondió Tina sonrojada, creyendo que esa pregunta era un intento de coqueteo por parte de su compañero.

"Ya bueno, tu... ¿Pero los otros me ven guapo?" dijo Blaine mientras sentía como Tina lo apartaba de ella.

"No lo sé, eso deberías preguntarle a los otros." espeto molesta, se había dado cuenta que las dudas de Blaine poco o nada tenían que ver con un hipotético interés por ella.

Blaine agacho la cabeza incomodo después de darse cuenta de que había metido un poco la pata con esa pregunta. Abrió el libro que tenia en sus manos y empezó a acariciar suavemente cada letra, leyendo en un intento de evadir el silencio tenso que se había formado con Tina.

"Será mejor que me vaya ya, Sam debe estar a punto de llegar..." dijo la chica levantándose de la cama de su amigo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, que justamente abría el chico rubio.

"Hola, Tina. ¿Ya te vas?" preguntó Sam sorprendido de verla allí y, a la vez, saber que no se iba a quedar.

"Sí, vosotros tenéis que acabar el trabajo." y justo después de decir eso Tina pego un portazo y se fue, sospechando mil cosas que no le acababan de gustar.

Sam, confuso por el comportamiento de su amiga, se sentó al lado de su compañero rozando sin darse cuenta el brazo de él que sonrío ante el contacto.

"¿Otra vez con sudadera, Sam?"

* * *

Blaine y Sam esperaban a Tina en el pasillo del instituto, acababa de finalizar la última clase y como de costumbre se disponían a ir todos juntos hacía casa, o al menos eso creía Blaine.

"Ayer me deje la chaqueta en tu casa..." comento Sam, al oído de su compañero, asegurándose de que le oyera pese a todo el ruido que había por ese transcurrido lugar.

"Puedes pasarte ahora a buscarla." propuso Blaine, encantado de sentir el aliento del rubio en su oreja.

"No puedo, tengo que ir al dentista." dijo alejándose lentamente de su compañero.

"Entonces te la llevo mañana a clase, ¿Te vas ya?" preguntó al notar la distancia que se había ido haciendo entre ellos.

"Si, nos vemos" dijo el rubio sin pensar "bueno, te veo yo... ya me entiendes." intento rectificar provocando una carcajada en Blaine, que no se sentía para nada ofendido.

"¿Y Sam?" Justo cuando el nombrado ya había desaparecido del panorama llego Tina que sonrió al ver a solas a su amigo.

"Tenia dentista." dijo Blaine mientras Tina se acercaba a él y el pasillo iba quedándose vació "¿Puedo decirte algo, un secreto?"

"Claro" dijo Tina ilusionada, creyendo que todas las suposiciones que había hecho en los últimos días eran erróneas.

"¿Hay alguien?" dijo Blaine, bajando el tono de voz.

"Poca gente, estamos casi solos. Y los pocos que hay están en su mundo..." dijo acercándose aún más.

"Creo que estoy enamorado de Sam." susurró. Tina le miró confusa, esperando haber oído mal. "¿Sigues allí?" preguntó Blaine notando como la chica se había alejado.

"Sí, es sólo que no se que decir..." dijo Tina suspirando "¿enamorado en que sentido?"

"Enamorado como se enamoran las parejas..." respondió Blaine con una sonrisa al imaginarse en esa situación con Sam.

"¿Como una pareja gay?" dijo Tina, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía lentamente.

"Sí, supongo." y después de eso se hizo un silencio largo, durante el cual Tina intentaba no llorar y Blaine esperaba ansioso los consejos de su compañera. El sonido del móvil de la chica rompió esa situación, y ella respondió rápidamente a la llamada.

"Me voy ya, han venido mis abuelos a comer..." dijo Tina mirando a su compañero "nos vemos esta tarde, ¿vale? Iré tan rápido como pueda, ni siquiera comeré postre." prometió la chica corriendo hacía la salida.

"¡Espera Tina, no quiero volver solo!" suplicó Blaine, cuando ya no había nadie que pudiera escucharle.

* * *

Horas, Blaine llevaba horas tumbado en su cama esperando que Tina llegará. Necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga urgentemente. Necesitaba sus consejos para saber si tenia alguna oportunidad o si solo estaba soñando con algo absolutamente imposible.

Por eso cuando oyó el timbre de su casa y alguien subiendo por las escaleras dio por supuesto que era Tina y se puso en pie dispuesto a darle una buena reprimenda por haberle dejado en medio del pasillo hablando solo.

"Tina, no puedo creer que te hayas ido después de lo que te dije..." comentó Blaine cuando sintió que abrían la puerta "Era importante para mí, y por lo que has tardado seguro que has comido postre. Llevo todo este rato preguntándome si debería habértelo dicho o no, eres tan celosa." la persona que había ido a visitarle se acerco despacio a él "No quiero que nos distanciemos ahora que ya te he dicho que estoy enamorado de Sam..."

Y de repente, un beso. Labios contra labios y Blaine sin entender muy bien que pasaba. ¿Tina le estaba besando? No podía ser, por dios, Tina no podía besar tan bien.

Silencio, al alejarse Blaine sintió como su visita cogía algo y se alejaba a gran velocidad. Oyó los pasos bajando las escaleras y la puerta cerrándose. Volvía a estar solo en su cuarto. Solo y más confundido que nunca.

* * *

Tina llegó a casa de su amigo preparada para hablar con él. Si bien era cierto que le dolía saber que no tenia ninguna oportunidad con él, quería ayudarle y estar a su lado, como siempre lo había estado. Por eso saludo a la madre del chico con la misma sonrisa de siempre y repaso mentalmente la disculpa que quería ofrecerle al chico. Al fin y al cabo le había dicho que llegaría lo antes posible y ya eran las ocho.

"Lo siento mucho, Blaine. Pero no sólo eran mis abuelos, también estaban todas mis tías." dijo la chica sentándose en la cama al lado de Blaine "ya sabes como son, han estado horas preguntándome cosas sobre el instituto, la universidad y todo eso."

¿Era Tina? ¿Tina no había podido librarse de su reunión hasta esa hora? Entonces, ¿quien le habia besado?

Blaine sospecho que podía haber pasado y rápidamente se puso a buscar como un desesperado por encima de la mesa, la cama y la silla. Tina lo miraba confundida, sin entender esa actitud repentina.

"Tina, ¿ves alguna sudadera en alguna parte?" preguntó nervioso.

"No." respondió la chica después de dar una ràpida ojeada al cuarto.

"¿Estas segura? ¿Has mirado debajo la cama?"

"Tampoco, aquí no hay nada. ¿Qué pasa, Blaine?" preguntó la chica preocupada después de confirmar que no había ninguna prenda de ropa en ninguna parte.

"Nada." dijo el chico con una sonrisa al comprender que había pasado.

"Siento haberte dejado solo en la escuela." se disculpo la chica "¿Estás bien?"

"Mejor que nunca" contesto Blaine al recordar el sabor de los labios de Sam.


End file.
